Felices¿luces?
by ToxicGirl142
Summary: One-Shot. Durante las vacaciones de navidad, Sirius recuerda que nunca es tarde para reconciliarse con aquellas personas que ya no estan en este mundo. Feliz navidad Regulus.


**Este es un regalo para Erised Black del Foro "La orden merodeadora", espero que te guste, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sirius y Regulus, pero la verdad después de andar en el mundo merodeador un tiempo comienzas a entender su forma de actuar y de ser. La navidad es una época donde cualquier cosa puede pasar.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen yo sólo los tome prestados, ojala en serio pudiera tomar prestado a Sirius Black. =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Felices… ¿luces?<strong>

**Sirius POV**

No podía creer que después de casi 15 años estuviera de nuevo peleándome con un jodido árbol y las malditas luces asesinas. _**Pero si son tan hermosas **_había dicho Tonks, _**si claro como no**_, pensaba con sarcasmo, ya quería verla a ella decorando el monstruoso pino de dos metros 60 centímetros con una cantidad igual de monstruosa de luces de colores que parpadeaban y tocaban tonaditas que podrían provocarme un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué a mi me toca decorar los arboles?- _Si, así como lo oyen, no se quedaron conformes con uno, sino que decidieron poner uno en cada piso._ Pregunté molesto mientras le lanzaba una mirada bastante significativa a Molly Weasley que se había adueñado de la cocina para preparar la cena navideña.

-Porque Tonks va a colocar el muérdago y los chicos están decorando el resto de la casa- esto lo dijo sin mirarme a la cara demasiado ocupada con un platillo.- Te diría que intercambiaras funciones con Tonks, pero siendo ella seguramente terminaría incendiando tu casa.

-Dale ideas Molly- dije mientras me dirigía a continuar con mi "tarea" mientras a lo lejos escuchaba un golpe en seco y un "maldición" por parte de mi querida prima. Este no era mi día, pensé mientras me dirigía al lugar donde solía estar el árbol genealógico de mi "ancestral familia". Ahí ya me esperaba un abeto de dos metros con veinte centímetros y una caja con varios adornos y ¿cómo no? Luces de un color plateado y otra serie con luces verdes.

_Demasiado Slytherin para mi gusto_, pensé mientras me dirigía a sacar todos los adornos, había de todas las formas, algunas redondas de diversos colores, otras alargadas con diamantina y algunas con figuras raras que no pude identificar. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo, me dije mientras comenzaba a colocar primero las series.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después.<strong>

Ahora parecía que el árbol era yo, no sabía como me las había ingeniado para que las luces quedaran enredadas en todo mi cuerpo impidiéndome hacer cualquier movimiento. Intente acercarme a una de las mesas donde había dejado mi varita pero pise una esfera y mi caída al piso fue inminente.

-¡Maldición!- grité cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, creo que la torpeza es de familia, eso rondaba en mi mente mientras trataba por todos los medios de deshacerme de las jodidas luces. Mi victoria estaba prácticamente anunciada cuando mis ojos se toparon con un papel blanco que salía de uno de los extremos de la alfombra. En cuanto pude quitarme cualquier rastro de luz y de diamantina me acerqué a la alfombra y recogí el papel blanco, tenía una fecha escrita en tinta verde, una letra demasiado familiar.

**Regulus.**

Tome la varita y lancé un hechizo de revelado, fue lo último que pude decir ya que el papel blanco fue sustituido por una foto mágica,

En ella aparecían dos personas muy conocidas, una era mi hermano Regulus y la otra era yo mismo, en ese mismo cuarto con un pino ricamente decorado.

Giré mi rostro hacía el árbol a medio decorar que estaba al fondo y fue como si Regulus estuviera ahí decorándolo con ayuda del elfo.

-Vamos Sirius- me decía la imagen de un Regulus de 15 años mientras recogía una de las series de luz que habían quedado en el piso después de mi caída- ponlas sin magia, es más divertido de esa forma.

Regulus comenzó a acomodar las series de arriba abajo dándole la vuelta entera al árbol para que ningún lugar quedara sin iluminar. Posteriormente el elfo apareció con unas cuantas galletas y algunos bocadillos para que termináramos de decorar el árbol.

-¿Por qué te gusta decorar el árbol?- le pregunté a Regulus mientras éste comenzaba a colocar las esferas y listones con una delicadeza extrema como si las esferas fueran a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Será que es la única actividad que podemos hacer juntos sin que nuestros ideales y la casa en la que estamos interfieran- dijo mirándome con una sinceridad inusual en él.

Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos pude ver el árbol tal cual lo había dejado yo, las luces seguían esparcidas en el suelo y los adornos seguían en sus cajas. A lo lejos pude escuchar a Tonks cantando "Hacía Belén va un hipogrifo" y las risas de Harry y compañía.

Guarde la foto en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y comencé a colocar las luces en el mismo orden que recordaba que Regulus las colocaba siempre, esa fotografía había sido tomada en mi última navidad en la mansión Black, meses después me rebelaría ante mis padres y me iría de casa.

Casi sin darme cuenta el árbol ya estaba completamente decorado, sólo restaba una estrella verde con plateado que yacía sobre una de las cajas, la estrella siempre era colocada por Regulus. La coloqué con extremo cuidado sobre la punta del árbol y lo observe una vez, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Sirius- dijo Harry que asomaba su cabeza sin entrar por completo- la mama de Ron dice que dejes eso por ahora, preparo unos bocadillos para que todos nos tomemos un descanso. Que bien se ve ese árbol- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

Observe el árbol y conecte las luces a una de las conexiones, realmente se veía bien. Me daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Recogí lo que quedaba de los adornos y los guarde en la caja, giré para ver el rostro de Regulus en una de las paredes de la habitación y sentí que una parte de mi había encontrado la paz que había perdido después de 12 años en Azkaban.

-Feliz Navidad Regulus- dije mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa alegre mientras comenzaba a entonar la canción que Tonks había cantado en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. =P<p>

Felices fiestas un poco retrasadas.

Saludos y seguimos en contacto.

Besos Bye

Att: Toxic_Girl


End file.
